Aequitas
by OneTurnOuttaTune
Summary: DeathEaters are back in effect, and they're killing people. What happens when someone starts killing the DeathEaters? What does Draco do when these people kill his father and best friends? And what does Snape do when these people kidnap him? Rated for vi


*A/N* First of all, I own NOTHING that you recognize. That belongs to JK Rowlings and a slew of other people. If you do   
recognize it - that's us. I am writing this fanfic with my dear friend Ally, and it's more of a side project to my first  
fanfic so it may be updated slowly. We hope you enjoy it! Here ya go.  
  
Title: Aequitas  
  
Authors: Anguis Willow and OneTurnOuttaTune  
  
Rating: R for violence and language  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance(later chapters)  
  
  
Chapter One: Six Figures Enter  
  
  
  
Six figures were dispersed about the scarcely furnished room. A short woman with short-cropped, dark red hair and peircing  
yellowish-orange eyes was perched on a countertop. At the table, two chairs were occupied, one by a somewhat tall, gaunt  
looking man with nearly black hair that hung just below his shoulders; and the second by a young-looking woman with long  
black hair and deep green eyes. Leaning against a wall was another man, tall and lanky looking with a shaved head and a  
menacing scowl upon his face that somehow didn't reach his light blue eyes. Sitting on the floor was a boy, who looked no  
older than 18 with curly, light brown hair. The last figure in the room was an older man, with dark brown hair tinged with  
gray and a knowledgable look shining in his brown eyes. He was the first to speak.  
  
"The time has come. We must go through with this."  
  
"But the Ministry -," the young boy started, and was cut off by the man at the table.  
  
"The Ministry is a group of ill-trained, illusioned morons! They refuse to see what has come to pass."  
  
The red-haired woman nodded her head in agreement. "If they won't acknowledge the dark forces, we'll have to do it for them."  
  
A somber silence passed between the group. Finally the man at the table spoke again.  
  
"We have to be discreet. There's no way in hell I'm going back to Azkaban."  
  
The girl at the table put her hand over his in a comforting gesture. "They won't know it was us."  
  
"Right," the bald man interjected. "There will be a meeting tonight."  
  
"Where?," asked the boy.  
  
"Close," the eldest man told him, then turned his eyes over the others. "Too close."  
  
"We must go now," stated the dark-haired girl at the table. "We will lie in wait for them."  
  
Another silence passed, everyone looking over the others and coming to agreement without words. Finally the two at the  
table stood, the man with the shaved head pulled himself off the wall, the boy got to his feet and the girl on the counter  
dropped to the floor. They all formed a circle in the center of the small room.  
  
"Now is the time for choices," the older man told the group. "There is no room for cowards in this operation. What we are  
about to do requires courage, and may very well require self-sacrifice as well. If you have any doubts, you are welcome  
to leave and no hard feelings towards you."  
  
The bald man snorted derisively but did not speak, as he was silenced by the man with the dark brown hair. The older  
man pulled a wand from his robes and pointed it towards the middle of the circle. The others followed suit.  
  
"Iunctus," said the man, red sparks shooting from the end of his wand.  
  
"Veritas," the girl with red hair, who was next to him, said. Sparks also shot from her wand, this time green.  
  
"Credo," stated the younger girl next to her. Blue sparks this time.  
  
"Libertas," this was the man with the long, black hair. Orange spaks emitted from his wand.  
  
"Sapientia," the boy with the head of curls. Yellow sparks added to the growing form in the center of the circle.  
  
"Fides," the bald man. Violet sparks showered into the circle.  
  
"Aequitas," the whole group spoke this time. The mass of colored light between them took shape, the shape of a large  
oriental-type dragon. They spoke again, louder. "Justice" The dragon burst with light, seeming to become real. It faded   
after a moment, and when darkness settled the six figures were gone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"This is a slaughterhouse," a short, dumpy looking man told one of his acquaintences.  
  
The scene they were surveying was indeed similar to a slaughterhouse. Blood soaked the ground and stained the trees, entrails  
were slung across the ground like so many dead snakes. There were five bodies, if one cared to do the math of adding up  
limbs, heads and torsos. None of the bodies were readily recognizable. The companion of the first man nodded, looking like  
he was going to be sick.  
  
"Do you think it was...Him?," he asked the other man.  
  
The dumpy man shook his head. "Of course not, Hunter. You heard Fudge. There's no way He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned.  
This is obviously the work of...of..." He was at a loss for words. None of them wanted to believe Voldemort had once again  
risen to power, but surveying the scene, it looked futile to deny it.  
  
Another man joined the two, this time a tall lanky man with dark hair and glasses. "I've never seen anything like it. Intestines  
everywhere, severed heads, their faces scorced clean off! Who would've done something like this?"  
  
The man referred to as Hunter looked decidedly sick now.   
  
"I don't know," his companion answered. "Best we can do is get back to the Ministry and wait for identification to come back."  
  
The others nodded, not wanting to stick around any longer than necessary. With a faint 'pop' all three apparated, leaving   
someone else to clean up the mess.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
The red-haired girl moved into the room, seemingly very displeased.   
  
"Whoa, Verta, what's wrong?," the girl with the raven hair asked.  
  
Verta threw a newspaper at her. "This, Anguis, this is wrong." As Anguis picked up the newspaper and started to read, Verta  
flopped unceremoniously onto the floor.   
  
Anguis read out loud.  
  
"Ministry officials discovered today, the remains of four people in the woods just outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. One official, Ray Hunter, described the scene as 'absolutely frightening...there were body parts everywhere.' This  
official also stated that the only way to identify the remains was through their wands. Among the dead were high-standing  
members of the wizarding community, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Parkinson. 'No leads have come forward yet,' said a ministry  
spokesperson. 'But we are sure we will find whoever did this and they will pay dearly.'"  
  
The bald man scoffed loudly. "'High-standing members of the wizarding community'? I don't believe this shit. Those Ministry  
pussies don't know what they're talking about!"  
  
"Yea," Verta said, still obviously worked up. "AND they forgot to mention that these poor, innocent souls just happened to  
be DeathEaters!"  
  
The sandy-haired boy smirked slightly. "You know the Ministry, they've always been blind when it comes to people with money.  
Besides...you did go a bit far on the disembowelment, Travis."  
  
Travis, the man with the shaved head, held back a laugh. "That was nothing compared to Verta's beheading procedures. I mean,   
really, where'd you get a machete?"  
  
The man with the long black hair stood. "Hey, guys, cut it out. If we allow ourselves to enjoy this too much we're no better  
than them."  
  
"Aww, Sirius," Verta pouted teasingly. "You take the fun out of everything."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a meeting of another kind was going on...  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore looked around the room sadly. Gathered therein were a few students and Professors. Professor Snape  
was relaxing (if you could ever call Snape 'relaxed') in a large armchair by the fire. Professor McGonnagal was sitting in  
the armchair opposite him, looking both concerned and strict. Harry Potter, the infamous boy who lived, was looking rather   
confused sitting on a plush couch by the window, and out of notice was the young but formidable Draco Malfoy, leaning against  
a wall. A few other wizards and witches were present as well.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and all four pairs of eyes turned to him. "I have gathered you here with grave news, which has  
been brought to my attention by Professor Snape. It seems that sometime last night there was a meeting of DeathEaters in the  
woods not far from the grounds of Hogwarts."  
  
He paused for effect here, and Harry looked at Professor Snape with some sort of malice. Draco stayed unusually quiet.  
  
"That, however, is not the matter of concern. It seems that many of these DeathEaters were killed, quite viciously I might  
add. Peter Parkinson, Eugene Victor, Marvin Alias and...Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded his head in Draco's   
direction in a show of sympathy. "These are the names of the persons who have been killed. I urge any of you who has   
information to come forward. Though we have formed an alligence against Voldemort and his supporters, I was not aware of  
any plans to attack them so soon."  
  
Snape chose this time to speak up. "It is my understanding, sir, that while we have formed the alligence there are others  
who are aware as well that the Dark Lord has once again risen to power. Perhaps these...others...have decided to take   
matters into their own hands."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, contemplating this. It did seem a reasonable opinion on the matter, but who was brave enough  
and selfless enough to take on Voldemort without asking for all the help they could get?  
  
"Dumbledore," started an elderly witch with long brown hair. "If I may, how were these followers killed?"  
  
Dumbledore contemplated this for a moment. "Well, odd as it may seem, there was apparently no magic used on them. It may  
as well have been a muggle serial killer."  
  
"So there's no way to trace them through their magic," Snape once again brought about a logical point.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco walk back through Professor Dumbledore's door and out into the hall.   
  
"Look Malfoy, I know you think I'm an annoying git, but I'm sorry about your father." said Harry not necessarily trying to be nice, but because he knew what it felt like not to have a father.   
  
"I don't need any sympathy from the boy who lived. I don't care anyway." said the blonde haired boy and stared down at the floor as they walked in silence. They came to the marble staircase and went their separate ways.   
What makes him think that he can feel sorry for me? Thought Draco to himself as he walked back to the slytherin common room. Like he knows what it's like growing up with Lucius, being tortured for this and for that. I can't believe this guy. He strives on always winning or beating some new horror well guess what, this one hit too close to home Lucius, and you paid for it. I just hope I won't have to.  
~*~*~   
Back at the Gryffindor common room Hermione and Ron were sitting in the overstuffed couch holding hands and staring at the fireplace when Harry walked in.   
"Is everything alright?" asked the bushy haired girl.  
"Not exactly, Hermione." said Harry   
"Does it have to do with "You-Know-Who?" asked Ron, the red haired boy sitting by Hermione.  
"Of course it does Ron!" interrupted Hermione, and switched her attention back to Harry. She noticed how he had never looked so tired or worried before. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked looking deep into his green eyes.  
"Parkinson and Lucius are dead." he said rubbing his eyes as though he suddenly felt very sleepy.  
"I thought that would be a good thing." said Ron shrugging it off.  
"RON! Stop playing around. This is Lucius we're talking about, follower of Voldemort, Death Eater, FATHER OF DRACO!, and although I can see where you're coming from I know this was not something Voldemort would do himself, is it Harry?" she said flinging her hair back, and out of her face.  
"No" replied Harry looking out at the fire as though hoping it could make him feel any better.  
"Oh well that's great now if you don't mind I'd like to go off to bed is anyone else coming?" said Ron yawning as he started walking towards the stairs.   
"I'll be up in a minute Ron." said Harry sitting down in the chair and putting his hands in his hair.   
"Good night Ron." said Hermione and she blew him a kiss.  
"Good night Harry" and she kissed him on the forehead and walked away. Leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
*~*~ 


End file.
